Adults
Adults are never seen in the series, though they have been to the Cul-de-Sac. However, adults seem to have an off screen presence that seems to affect the main characters whenever they are near. Kevin's dad appears to work at a nearby jawbreaker factory, it is possible that an adult runs the Candy Store and Ed's mother seems to have blond hair. In one episode, Edd calls the parents back to the cul-de-sac, showing that the parents are all away. However, Sarah constantly threatens to tell her mom on Ed and the characters sometimes get grounded, proving that the parents can come and go when they need to. In one episode Eddy Is thrown out a shop by an adult after he has the wrong currency. Rolf has been heard talking about his Nana numerous times. The Adults have never affected the story plotline before, no matter how horrible something happens done by the Eds or by someone else. Trivia *Plank's Parents are technically the only parents to appear in the show. *The adults would have obviously noticed the damage of the Kankers' destruction in "Run For Your Ed!", but they were probably out of town. *Eddy's dad and Ed's mom are seen in "Mission Ed-Possible" but only their arms were showing and they didn't speak. *Eddy's dad seems to be muscular judging by the size of his arm. *Ed's parents seem to be on the fancy side, as to how his moms arm is thin and proper with jewelry. *Rolf's relatives were shown during "The Eds are Coming" but only as silhouettes. *In the episode "Smile for the Ed" the school photographer's arm and Eddy's mom's arm were shown. *It is also shown that their mother is in some aspects like May (shown in Hanky Panky Hullaballo when May tromped on Marie and she responds "Now I know who got Mom's genes"). *The Kanker Sisters mother seems to have a low opinion on men. Judging by the various insults she has directed towards men. This may be a direct hint that she divorced three of her husbands (i.e. Butch, Bubba, and Rod) *The Kanker Sister's Mother seems either hypersensitive or bad-tempered, maybe even both. *Double-D's parents communicate to him by using sticky notes. *The Adults (mostly Eddy's and Ed's parents) seem to be huge, and tall (even taller then Ed) and get angered quickly. *Santa Claus briefly appears in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle." He is apparently the only adult who's voice is heard. *We get to see a whole hunk of (not baloney) Ed's mom in Rock-a-Bye Ed. All but the face (apparently replaced by Jonny). *In The Big Picture Show, When Jonny was on The Bus You Could see Some Adults bodies, legs, and feet, but you can never see their faces. *In The Big Picure Show, Eddy's "Big Brother" is most likely a adult (Or 17 Since he has a car, And has legally moved out) he is most probably one of the few Adults whom speaks and is the only Adult fully seen on Screen. Gallery Image:Eddy's Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's arm. Image:Eddy's mom.jpg|Eddy's Mom's arm. Image:Ed's Mom.jpg|Ed's Mom's arm. Category:Characters